monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seismalos
Earth |ailments = Earthblight |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Seismalos is an Elder Dragon. Physiology Seismalos is a quadrupedal Elder Dragon with a primarily dark brown coloration. It has a gray-colored underside and red blotches across its body. It has an elongated, narrow head with a conical snout. It sports three pairs of large horns protruding from the sides of its head which then curve upwards. Its large wings have beige-colored webbing. Its tail is long and thick and possesses nine pairs of upwards-facing thorn-like spikes. Abilities Seismalos has the ability to cause earthquakes by violently slamming its body against the ground with tremendous force. It can also shoot large amounts of dirt from its mouth and is capable of burrowing underground. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Earth Dragon *Family: Seismalos Habitat Range Seismalos inhabits many areas in the Old World. Its confirmed habitats are the Ancestral Steppe, Dunes, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Pinnacle, Sandy Plains, and the Verdant Hills. Like most Elder Dragons, it will migrate to the New World, where it can be found in the Wildspire Waste and the Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Seismalos are rare top predators, and fear almost nothing. They occasionally compete with other Elder Dragons, such as Chameleos in the Ancestral Steppe and Verdant Hills. It can also encounter Kushala Daora and Teostra in the Dunes. The likes of Aptonoth, Apceros, Kelbi, and Mosswine are easy prey items for the Elder Dragon while lesser predators such as Velocidrome, Yian Kut-Ku, and Cephadrome are also possible prey items. Seismalos has an odd yet effective hunting strategy. It firsts digs a large hole. Then, it captures a prey item and drags it to the hole In the New World, Seismalos easily asserts itself as one of the top predators of the Wildspire Waste and the Elder's Recess. Even large predators such as Anjanath, Jyuratodus, and Rathalos would be wary upon sight of the Elder Dragon. Few would attempt to challenge a Seismalos, let alone approach it. The nomadic predators, Bazelgeuse and Deviljho are capable of fighting back, but even these monsters would know the dangers of going against such a monster. Nergigante, along with both Teostra and Lunastra are the only monsters that rival Seismalos's position in the food chain, with Nergigante actually capable of killing and consuming the Earthquake Dragon. Nevertheless, Seismalos remains a powerful predator in whatever habitat it is residing in and is more than capable of taking out its competition if necessary. Biological Adaptations Seismalos has the ability to cause earthquakes by violently slamming its body against the ground with tremendous force. This ability is what gives it the title of Earthquake Dragon. It can also shoot large amounts of dirt from its mouth. This is due to its tendency to ingest soil before it eats, most likely to aid in digestion. Unlike most Elder Dragons, Seismalos is actually capable of burrowing underground by rotating its body like a drill, allowing it to penetrate soft soil and hard rock. Behavior Seismalos is a highly aggressive and territorial creature. It attacks anything that moves on sight. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:MonsterHunterFlacko